Nameless
by AllHailTheMightyOddball
Summary: The lives of certain PCA students are in the spotlight. It's basically a collection of songfics by Evanescence. I do not own Evanescence or Zoey 101.
1. The Beginning

**Nameless**

**Summary: **These are the lives of the characters in Zoey 101 with Evanescence lyrics.

I'm begging you to please not have this deleted like you did with Nobody's Home, but I will honestly

admit that it sucked, but I was a newbie so sue me! Just so you all know I meant that sarcastically.

Please show some support and read it, and possibly review it, but please don't send me hate mail.

You all rock and I love you all! Thanx for all the support.

Skittles aka Athena Perry

Here's a sneak peek at the chapters and who's life it'll be based on:

**Bring Me To Life- **Dana feels like she's dead, but a special someone wakes her up.

**My Immortal- **How Nicole felt after losing her boyfriend.

**Haunted- **Zoey is haunted by her painful past.

**Tourniquet-** Lola's deep depression

**Imaginary- **Dana's terrible home life and how she escapes from it.

**Taking Over Me- **Michael and Nicole's undying love for each other.

**Hello- **Lola's feelings after hearing her best friend's gone.

**Whisper- **Quinn's #1 enemy comes back into her life, threatening to take her life.

**Sweet Sacrifice- **Chase and his fear of telling Zoey how he really feels.

**Call Me When You're Sober- **Michael's terrible drinking problem threatens his relationship with Nicole.

**Lithium-** Deals with Dana's painkiller addiction that seems to bring her down more than anything.

**Snow White Queen- **Nicole is being stalked and it's scaring her.

**Lose Control- **Zoey is tired of being perfect, so she engages in wreckless behavior.

**Good Enough-** Chase is controlling Zoey, but she likes it.

**Missing- **Michael and Nicole break up and Nicole feels worthless after he forgets her.

**Warning: May not be in the same order as they appear to be in now.**

**If you're wondering why I didn't put in other song it's either because I didn't like them**

**or I haven't taken time to learn to like them.**


	2. Haunted

**Haunted**

**Summary: **I picked this song randomly from my iPod. Anyways I'll get on with the summary.

Zoey had a rough past and it's catching up with her, and it's distracting her from everything.

Her friends and other peers become concerned with her distant attitude, so she decides to

talk to a close friend about it. What will happen? Read and find out.

( Room 101, 2:30 am )

Dream

A guy in his early thirties is following Zoey to Mall 205, he stops her.

" What's your name?" The guy asks.

" Um...Zoey," Zoey stuttered.

" Hey Zoey, I'm Travis, pleased to meet you," Travis said in a creepy stalker sort of voice.

" I gotta go," Zoey starts to take off, but Travis pulled her back to him.

" You thought you could run from me huh?" Zoey nods," Well you definately thought wrong," he said

pulling her into a forest.

End of Dream

Zoey woke from this dream and started crying.

- Long lost words whisper slowly to me.

Still can't find what keeps me here -

" God, I hate that guy," Zoey muttered angrily.

" What guy?" Avoice peeped scaring the hell out of Zoey.

" What? Oh, nobody," Zoey lied.

" Liar!" Dana shouted as Zoey flipped her off.

" Mind your own business Dana geez!" Zoey shouted as she ran out the door.

- When all this time, I've been so hollow inside.

I know you're still there -

Zoey ran out of the dorms and ran into a forest and kept running until an hour later she ran into somebody.

" Zoey?" Lola asked surprised.

" Lola, what are you doing all the way out here?" Zoey asked panting.

" I could ask the same thing about you," Lola shot back.

" I just needed to clear my head," Zoey replied.

" At 4:30 am?" Lola asked.

" I could ask the same thing about you," Zoey mocked.

" Are you mocking me? " Lola asked acting like she was hurt by that comment.

" Maybe," Zoey taunted.

When Zoey realized where she was, she had another flashback of Travis.

- Watching me, wanting me

I can feel you pull me down.

Fearing you, loving you

I won't let you pull me down -

" I've gotta go, bye," Zoey says then she runs off leaving Lola stunned.

An hour later Zoey is in her media class having a hard time focusing because of the Travis thing.

- Hunting you, I can smell you alive

Your heart pounding in my head -

" Are you okay?" Mr. Bender asked Zoey.

" I'm fine, just a little tired is all," Zoey said partially telling the truth.

" That"s good. It's normal," Mr. Bender said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Zoey's eyes widened and she started to get scared. Lola and Dana both noticed this and started

to worry.

- Watching me, wanting me

I can feel you pull me down.

Saving me, raping me

Watching me -

Lola and Dana had a private meeting to talk about what's going on with Zoey.

" What do you think is wrong with her?" Dana asked.

" I don't know, but it must be big," Lola said.

" I'm worried about her," Dana said.

" Me too, and not to mention all of her teachers," Lola said.

" Maybe she's hiding something," Dana suggested.

" Like what?" Lola asked.

" A secret, duh!" Dana shouted.

" I'll ask her about whatever the hell is going on," Lola said.

" Deal," Dana said as they high five each other.

- Watching me, wanting me

I can feel you pull me down -

Lola goes to the dorm to talk to Zoey.

" Zoey, what's been going on with you lately?" Lola asked concerned for her.

" Nothing," Zoey lied.

" Bullshit. All of your teachers are concerned about your attitude," Lola pointed out.

" So?" Zoey asked.

" So? So! How can you be so ignorant!" Lola shouted.

" Excuse me?" Zoey asked.

" We're all worried about you and apparently you don't give a damn!" Lola shouted.

" I didn't know I was hurting you this bad," Zoey whispered.

" Zoey, what's going on?" Lola asked softly.

" If I tell you, will you promise not to blab it to everyone?" Zoey asked.

" I promise I will not tell a soul," Lola promised.

" Before I came here this guy Travis was following me to a mall, he grabbed me and pushed me into

a forest and he attacked me. He said if I told, he would do it again or kill me. He said it was my

fault for being so naive," Zoey said.

" You were just a little kid," Lola said.

" I know, and after that when a guy gets too close, I tend to freak out. I feel so stupid," Zoey said.

"You're not," Lola said.

" I feel so dumb," Zoey said.

"You're not," Lola said.

-Fearing you, loving you

I won't let you pull me down -

After a couple of weeks Zoey was back to her old self again. With all the friends she has that

can help her feel good when she's down, she's on top of the world.

**So how'd you like it?**


	3. Hello

**Hello**

**Summary: **This one's about Lola and her reaction after finding out her best friend's dead.

Enjoy it and PLZ R&R.

( Room 101, 6:00 am )

Lola Martinez wakes up extra early because she's gonna visit her family for 3 days and then go back to PCA.

" Today's the day, I fanally get to see everyone again," Lola says happily picking out a rocker style outfit.

" Hello to you too Mrs. Happy," Dana says yawning.

" My parent's are gonna be here any minute," Lola yells hapilly while playing air guitar.

There's a knock on the door.

" Come in!" They both yell.

Liz comes in the room along with Alexa.

" Liz!" Lola screams while rushing to hug her.

" Hey, what about me!" Lola's twin Alexa yells.

" Lexa!" Lola yells hugging her.

"Are you ready to go?" Liz asked.

" Boy am I ever," Lola paused, " Bye Dana!" She yells.

"Bye!" Dana says.

The next day Lola is visiting Beaumont Middle School seeing if she sees her best friend.

-Playground school bell rings again-

School is over and she hasn't seen Tyson yet. She looks around for her for a while.

-Rainclouds come to play again-

It starts to rain and she sees Tyson crossing the street, but she gets hit by a drunk driver. This makes Lola

vomit right on the spot. Then she runs over to Tyson and starts crying.

" Tyson! Tyson! Wake up! Wake up!" Lola screams.

- Has no one told you she's not breathing-

It was real, Tyson was totally unconscious. Lola knew what to do, she took out her cell phone and called 911.

" 911, what's your emergency?" The 911 operator asked.

" Yeah, my best friend got hit by a car, and I can't wake her up," Lola said in shock.

" Where are you at?" The operator asked.

" NE 40th and Fremont by Beaumont Middle School," Lola said.

" Okay, the ambulance should be on their way," The operator said.

" Thanks," Lola said and then she hung up.

" Tyson, please be okay. I need you," Lola said crying.

The ambulance shows up.

" How long has she been unconscious?" One of the paramedics asked.

" About ten minutes," Lola replied.

" Do you wanna ride with her?" The head paramedic asked.

" Yes please," Lola said.

The ride to Emmanuel Hospital was short and quick. Lola had to wait in the waiting room, thank god she

had her handy dandy lime green iPod nano to listen to. Then all of a sudden her conscience came out of her.

-Hello

I am your mind

Giving you someone to talk to.

Hello-

" Yup, that's right, I'm your conscience," Lola's conscience said.

" God I am such a horrible person," Lola said putting her head in her hands.

" You're not, you couldn't have stopped it from happening," Her conscience explained.

" I guess you're right, but why do I feel so horrible?" Lola asked.

" Well, she's your best friend, you're chica's, buddies, or whatever," Her consience said.

" So what do I do?" Lola asked.

" You just gotta be strong chica, for Tyson. She wouldn't like to see you torn up like this.

Especially over her," Lola's conscience said before going back into Lola's body.

Lola jumps when she realizes that her conscience went back into her.

" God," Lola said spooked," That was scary," She finished.

" Lola Martinez?" Lola rushed up to Tyson's doctor.

" Is Tyson okay?" Lola asked concerned. The doctor shook her head sadly, which made Lola frown.

" I'm sorry, but she didn't make it," Dr. Crist said putting a hand through her hair.

" She's dead!" Lola screamed.

" Yes, I am terribly sorry for your loss," Dr. Crist said.

" How did this happen!" Lola shouted.

" Well it seems she was under the influnce of alcohol, because when I saw her and was trying

to put her on life support there was vomit in her mouth, but it wasn't regular vomit because it

was all blood. She might've also had an ulcer or something because that wasn't normal at all.

I am so sorry, we just couldn't save her," Dr. Crist concluded.

" Thanks," Lola said before she ran of the hospital.

She ran to the nearest bus stop and went as far as she could away from the hospital.

" Lola?" A voice said sniffling a bit.

" Haven? What are you doing on this bus?" Lola asked with a frown.

" The same thing you're doing," Haven said.

Lola smiled knowing she finally wasn't alone.

-If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream-

" So you know about Tyson?" Lola asked.

" Duh, I was at the hospital with you, but you were talking to the air," Haven said.

" Actually I was talking to my conscience. Has your conscience ever come out

of your body and kept you company?" Lola asked.

"Actually yes it has," Haven said giving it deep thought.

" Does Tyson have a drinking problem?" Lola asked.

" Yeah, after you left she got all depressed and started drinking," Haven said.

" If I wasn't forced to go to PCA, I would've stayed," Lola said.

" I know, because I have to go there too," Haven said.

" Why?" Lola asked.

" To build up my "self esteem," Haven said.

" Are you cutting Haven?" Lola asked concerned.

" Yes," Haven sighed.

" Me too," Lola confessed.

-Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken.

Hello, I am the lie

Living for you so you can hide

Don't cry-

" I feel really sad about it, but why am I not crying?" Lola asked Haven.

" Maybe we're starting to get over being really really sad," Haven said.

" How old are you again?" Lola asked. Haven's eyes get wide.

" Holy shit, I don't remember," Haven says and then starts laughing.

" Of course I miss her. I'll never forget her, but why don't I feel anything?" Lola asked.

" You're just learning about death right?" Haven asked.

" How could you even ask that? Lola asked.

" Because it's obvious. The reason you don't feel anything is because you're numb," Haven explained.

3 days later

Lola is back at PCA, but she's with Haven this time.

" Hey Lola. Who's the kid?" Dana asked.

" This is Haven. My dead best friend's little sister," Lola said a bit sadly.

" I'm sorry. When did she die?" Dana asked.

" 3 days ago," Haven said

" God, I'm sorry," Dana said.

" It's okay, we're quick recoverers," Lola explained.

" I'm just glad she won't be drinking anymore," Haven said.

-Suddenly i know I'm not sleeping

Hello, I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday-

After a few months, Lola got her feelings back. Lola and Haven are seeing a counselor together and

they're getting in touch with their feelings instead of taking it out on other things.

_Tyson Francesca Wall_

_ Hell's Angel_

_ 1994- 2007_

**So how'd you like this one? I was trying to make it short, but of course it turned out extremely**

**long. I do not own Zoey 101 or Evanescence, but I do own Tyson and Haven. For all of you**

**who don't know, almost all of the setting is in Portland, Oregon... actually all of the setting**

**except for PCA is all in Portland. Anyways PLZ R&R.**

**Skittles aka Athena Perry**


	4. Imaginary

**Imaginary**

**Summary:** This one is about Dana's terrible home life. If you can't handle reading brutal stuff then

please don't read it. I don't want this to be too scary or anything. Enjoy.

( Dana's House, 12:00 midnight)

Dana hears the door slam and hears glass break.

" Aww shit. Not this again," Dana complains.

" What the fuck did you do in here! Use the cat as a human wrecking ball!" Dana's mom shouted.

" What's it to you Amelia! The credit card money is gone!" Dana's dad yelled

" What do you mean by gone?" Dana's mom asked.

" I mean I spent it all!" Dana's dad yelled.

Dana hears them running up the stairs.

" What! How the fuck could you be so stupid Dave!" Dana's mom shouted.

" That is the last time you ever call me stupid!" Dana's dad yelled.

Dana hears more glass break.

( Ah, ah, ah, ah...paper flowers)

Dana goes into her own little world where she lives alone in a cottage by a forest that is filled with

blood red, deep purple and black roses. She has everything she's ever wanted. Dana snaps back into reality

where her life is a mess, her house is a mess from her dad breaking stuff all the time, and she can never do

anything right.

-I linger in the doorway

of alarm clock screaming, monsters calling my name

Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story-

Dana gets tired of being at her house, so she packs her stuff inti a duffle bag and leaves without saying

goodbye. She runs as far as her feet will take her, even when it starts to rain she has no intention of

stopping anytime soon. That was until she ran into a guy who knocked her over by accident. He helps her

up, and she dusts herself off and tries to walk off, but he won't let her.

" Hey, if you thought you could just walk away, I ain't gonna let you," This guy said.

" What do you want from me?" Dana asked.

" Just to know why you're running with a duffle bag at 2 in the morning in pouring rain," He says.

" Why do you wanna know?" She asked.

" Maybe I can help you," He said.

" Who are you?" Dana asked.

" Logan Reese, you are?" Logan asked.

" Dana Cruz," Dana said.

" What are you doing out here?" Logan asked.

" Nothing," Dana lied.

" Come on, I know you're lying," Logan said.

" Fine, I'm running away," Dana confessed.

" You can chill at my place if you want," Logan said," I have lots of room."

" Okay thanks," Dana said happily.

" No problem," Logan said.

They started kissing until it turned into a passionate makeout session.

-In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me-

" Wow," Dana said shocked

" That was..." Logan stuttered.

" Wow," Dana said.

This was like Dana's knight in shining armor in her fantasies.

-Don't say I'm out of touch

With this rampant chaos- your reality

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

The nightmare I built my own world to escape-

They walked to Logan's house and talked.

" So why'd you run away?" Logan asked.

" My dad hits my mom and breaks all the glass in the house, so I guess I just got sick of it," Dana said.

" I'm sorry," Logan said.

" Don't be, I just wanna know one thing," Dana said.

" And what would that one thing be?" Logan asked.

" Do you like me?" Dana asked.

" Like you? Dana, I think I love you," Logan said.

" I think I love you too," Dana said happily.

Once again they went into a deep, passionate kiss.

-In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me-

Dana is sleeping in a guest room, and Logan comes in and it wakes her up.

" Dana, I just watched the news," Logan said kinda shaky.

" What's wrong Logan?" Dana asked.

" You're parents sent the police out to look for you," Logan said.

" The cops are looking for me?" Dana asked getting kinda jumpy.

" Yes," Logan said sadly.

Dana screamed, but it wasn't a normal scream. It was like Nicole's scream except longer.

-Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming

The goddess of imaginary light-

A few days later the police find Dana and drive her home where they find Dana's dad beating on his

wife.

" That's why I ran away in the first place," Dana explained to the officers.

" Mr. Cruz, you are under arrest for assault and vandalism," The officer said.

" What assault and vandalism?" Mr. Cruz asked.

" Beating on your wife and vandalizing a house you don't even own," The officer said as they took him

out to the car.

" I'll get you for this Dana!" He threatened.

" Good luck with that Daddy!" Dana said smiling.

Her dad was finally in jail, and Dana couldn't have been happier.

-In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me-

( Ah, ah, ah, ah... paper flowers )

( Ah, ah, ah, ah... paper flowers)

**I worked my ass off on this one. High school sucks, sorry. Tell me what you thought of it aka R&R plz.**


	5. Whisper

** Whisper**

** Summary: **Once again I picked this song randomly from my iPod. This one is about Quinn.

Her ex- boyfriend goes to PCA to find Quinn, he wants her back, but she doesn't feel the same way.

Then he wants to take her life. What will happen? You'll see for yourself.

( PCA Room 101 )

Quinn gets an email.

" Who in their right mind would email me at this hour?" Quinn asked herself out loud.

Quinn reads the email. It reads:

_Hey Quinn,_

_It's me Jason. I'm coming to PCA to ask you something._

_I'll be there around noon, so don't try to avoid me because_

_you know I'll find you bitch. _

_Love you,_

_Jason_

" Oh my god," Quinn said quickly.

" What is it Quinn?" Zoey asked.

" It's nothing. Wake me up at 10:30, I'm going back to bed," Quinn says.

" I'll be sure to do that," Zoey said as Quinn went under her covers and drifted to sleep.

-Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into myself-

Quinn is dreaming about her relationship with Jason. During one summer they had sex and Quinn

got pregnant. She decides to have an abortion, but Jason has a different view on the situation.

" You're doing what!" Jason shouted.

" I'm gonna get an abortion," Quinn said.

" So you're just gonna kill our baby?" He asked.

" I can't have a baby, I'm too young and obviously too irresponsible to have one," Quinn spat at him.

" What are you saying Quinn," Jason asked.

" We both screwed up," Quinn said.

" That's an understatement," Jason stated.

" I'm gonna have an abortion," Quinn said seriously.

" What about us?" Jason asked.

" I can't be with you anymore," Quinn said," Not if it's gonna be like this."

" Baby," Jason whined.

" Goodbye Jason," Quinn said running off.

Jason broke down and cried.

-This truth drives me into madness

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away

If I will it all away-

Quinn woke up after that dream.

" Quinn, you told me to wake you up at 10:30. It's only 8:00," Zoey said.

" I know, I just tend to wake up after dreams," Quinn said.

" Oh," Zoey said not knowing what to say.

Quinn left her dorm to take a shower and hang out with her friend Latricia, who was new and kinda

strange like Quinn. Latricia is an emo girl. She doesn't cut or anything, but she is definately emo.

She has naturally red hair, but has black streaks in it, green eyes, freckles, and has a fringe that

covers one of her eyes.

" So, what's going on?" Latricia asked.

" Well, my ex is coming to PCA to ask me something," Quinn said.

" So, what's your sob story about you and your ex?" Latricia asked.

" He was the only one sobbing, I don't do that," Quinn explained.

" Oh, so you dumped him?" Latricia asked.

" After I found out I was carrying his kid," Quinn said.

Latricia's eyes went wide.

- Don't turn away

( Don't give into the pain )

Don't try to hide

( Angels screaming my name )

Don't close your eyes

( God knows what lies behind them )

Don't turn out the light

( Never sleep never die )-

" He got you pregnant?" Latricia asked shocked.

" Yeah, then I dumped his ass," Quinn said.

" This is the most interesting break up story I've ever heard," Latricia said.

" Good to know," Quinn said," He didn't take it so well when I had an abortion."

" Can you blame him?" Latricia asked.

" No, especially because it's the biggest regret of my life," Quinn said sadly.

" I'm sorry," Latricia said.

" What time is it?" Quinn asked.

" Noon, why?" Latricia asked.

" Oh shit, I have to meet him now, bye," Quinn said quickly.

" Bye," Latricia says.

Jason is leaning against a tree, waiting for Quinn until he finally sees her running,

he runs up to her.

" Hey Quinn," Jason said happily.

" What did you come her for Jason?" Quinn asked annoyed.

" I miss you so much Quinn, will you be mine again?" Jason asked.

-I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know that there's much moer to come

Immobilized by my fear

And seem to be blinded by tears-

" No," Quinn asked angered, " Do you even know what it was like to know I was pregnant at 14?"

" Of course not, I'm not a girl," Jason said simply.

" See, that's why I don't wanna be with you. You're a pig!" Quinn shouted.

" You're so dead," Jason said getting angry.

Jason grabs Quinn by the throat and slams her against the tree.

-I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away

If I will it all away-

Quinn kicks Jason where it really hurts and makes a run for it. He runs after her trying to catch her.

" Get back here bitch!" He yelled.

" No fuckin way!" Quinn shouted, " You can't make me!"

Quinn disappears, which makes Jason more angry.

" Bitch!" Jason yelled.

-Don't turn away

( Don't give into the pain )

Don't try to hide

( Angels screaming my name )

Don't close your eyes

( God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light

( Never sleep never die )

Quinn hides in the girl's bathroom and calls the police.

" Hello cops, this guy is trying to kill me," Quinn said.

" Where are you?" The operator asked.

" Pacific Coast Academy, the guy's name is Jason Heinz," Quinn said.

" What does he look like?" The operator asked.

" He's 5ft 7in tall, dark blonde hair, brown eyes and is wearing a shirt that says Quinn is a bitch, but

that's why I love her," Quinn explained.

" The cops will be there soon dear," The operator said.

" Thanks," Quinn said then hung up and walked out of the bathroom.

She goes outside and sees Jason.

" You thought you could run from me didn't you bitch?" Jason asked.

" I did," Quinn said.

" Not now though," Jason said with a wicked grin on his face.

" Jason, what do you want from me?" Quinn asked trying to break free out of his grasp.

" Since you won't be my girlfriend, I want you dead," Jason said.

Quinn passed out from shock. Did he really want her dead?

- Fallen angels at my feet

Whispered voices at my ear

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear

She beckons me

Shall I give in

Upon my end shall I begin

Forsaking all I've fallen for

I rise to meet the end-

10 minutes later the cops came looking for Jason. They spot a guy that matched the

description they were given leaning next to Quinn, who was still unconscious.

" Excuse me are you Jason Heinz?" One of the officers asked.

" Yeah," Jason said.

Quinn woke up.

" He's the guy who tried to kill me," Quinn said.

" Well then Mr. Heinz you're under arrest for aggravated assault," The other officer said.

" Aww what?" Jason asked.

" You could be doing hard time for this, maybe even a lifeime in prison," The officer said.

Quinn smiled.

- Don't turn away

( Don't give into the pain )

Don't try to hide

( Angels screaming my name )

Don't close your eyes

( God knows what lies behind them )

Don't turn out the light

( Never sleep never die )-

Quinn watches Jason get handcuffed and put into the cop car. Quinn smiles and calls

Latricia on her cell phone.

" Hello?" Latricia asked.

" Latricia, Jason got arrested," Quinn said happily.

" You're kidding right?" Latricia asked.

" No, he's going to the slammer," Quinn said smiling.

-Don't turn away

( Don't give into the pain )

Don't try to hide

( Angels screaming my name )

Don't close your eyes

( God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light

( Never sleep never die)

" How'd he end up in the slammer?" Latricia asked.

" I'll tell you later. I'm just happy I won't be seeing him for a long long time," Quinn said.

" I'm happy for you, I'm really glad you're happy," Latricia said.

" Me too," Quinn said happily.

" I gotta go," Latricia said

" Yeah, me too. I'll see you in a few Latricia," Quinn said.

" Okay, bye," Latricia said.

-Don't turn away

( Don't give into the pain )

Don't try to hide

( Angels screaming my name)

Don't close your eyes

( God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light

( Never sleep never die)

" I can't believe he got arrested," Latricia said.

" I do," Quinn said.

" How?" Latricia asked.

" He was gonna try to kill me," Quinn said.

"Why?" Latricia asked.

" Because I wouldn't get back with him," Quinn said.

" That's no reason to kill somebody," Latricia said.

" I know," Quinn said.

" So are you glad he's gonna do hard time for it?" Latricia asked.

" Yeah, I'm really glad," Quinn said smiling.

**So, how did you like it? I know it was kinda cheesy or whatever, but I try my best. I don't own**

**Zoey 101 or Evanescence, but I do own Latricia whose actual name is Bridgette, but I thought**

**this story needed a different character with a different kind of name. Plz R&R.**


	6. Tourniquet

**Tourniquet**

**Summary: **This is about Lola and her life falling apart before her eyes. After Haven goes back home

it makes Lola even more depressed. Dana forgets her and this makes her even more depressed.

What will she turn to for comfort?

( Room 101)

Lola wakes up, puts on some baggy pants, a white tank with a Fall Out Boy hoodie over it.

She has on heavy blue eyeliner, blood red lipstick, and a henna tattoo of a cross on her left cheek.

She stares at herself in the mirror for a while until she gets bolted by a flash of light. After she gets

bolted by the light she goes off to find Haven. When she goes to Haven's dorm, this girl Dylan

opens the door.

" Can I help you?" Dylan asked politely.

" Um yeah, is Haven there?" Lola asked.

" No, she went back to Portland," Dylan said.

" For good?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Dylan said.

" It's okay, bye," Lola said leaving the dorm to go outside.

-I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more-

Lola is sitting in the grass crying. Chase comes up to her.

" What's wrong Lola?" Chase asked.

" Everything," Lola said.

-I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost-

After she notices she's with Chase she runs off.

" Lola!" Chase shouted as he ran after her.

Lola keeps running.

" You like Zoey, you should be running after her, not me!" Lola shouted

" Forget Zoey, I know who I want, I think you do too," Chase said softly.

Lola smiled and stared at him.

-My god, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation-

A few hours later Lola bumped into Dana.

" Hey Dana," Lola said.

Dana looks at her suspiciously.

" Don't you remember me?" Lola asked.

" No," Dana replied.

Lola looked shocked and walked away.

-Do you remember me

Lost for so long

Will you be on the other side

Or will you forget me-

Lola ran into her room and started pacing.

" God, everything is so fucked up!" Lola shouted.

Lola hears a knock on the door.

" What!" Lola shouted.

" It's Chase," Chase said.

" Come in," Lola said.

" What's going on Lola?" Chase asked concerned.

" Haven moved back to Portland, my best friend is dead and I miss her, and Dana doesn't

remember me. Life is so unfair," Lola said starting to cry.

" You still have me, I'll never leave you," Chase whispered stroking Lola's hair.

Lola just sobbed.

-I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost-

Chase left the dorm after Lola stopped crying. Lola just wants her life to end so that she won't

have to live in agony and of course to be with Tyson again, but this time for good. Lola

searched her bag and found a knife in it.

-My god, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation-

She digs the knife into the flesh of her wrist.

It finally hits Dana that she remembers Lola.

Lola grabs her wrist and yelps a little.

Dana throws a glass across the room, mad at herself

Lola cuts again, but this time deeper.

Dana runs out of Logan's dorm to find Lola.

Blood spills onto the floor.

-( Return to me salvation )-

Dana's running outside in the rain.

Lola falls to the ground.

Dana finally gets to the girls dorm.

Lola's covered in her own blood.

Dana bursts into Lola's room, shocked by the sight of seeing Lola she slides down the wall shouting:

-( I want to die! )-

Dana checks Lola's pulse, there is none.

" She's dead," Dana said shocked.

Dana stands up and starts pacing.

-My god, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation-

Dana finds the knife Lola used and starts crying. Then she cuts herself with it.

-My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied

Christ, tourniquet, my suicide-

Chase finds Lola covered in blood and dead. He starts crying.

-( Return to me salvation )

( Return to me salvation )-

A few weeks later, Chase goes to Lola's grave and puts roses on top of it and then he leaves.

_Lola Alisa Martinez_

_You will always be remembered_

_1992-2007_

Lola's grave is right next to Tyson's.

RIP Lola and Tyson.

**I know it kinda sucked, but I hope it's better than my other one. I do not own Zoey 101 or Evanescence, but **

**I do own Haven, Tyson, and Dylan. Please R&R.**


	7. Taking Over Me

**Taking Over Me**

**Summary: **Trust me, I don't like this pairing either, but everybody else was was taken and it makes

sense to put these two in a story together. After Michael and Nicole decide to see other people,

they realize they need each other more than they thought. Michael and Nicole pairing.

( Media class )

Michael passes Nicole a note. It reads;

_Nicole,_

_I think we should see other people. I still love you though._

_Michael._

_PS: Don't cry over me, you deserve someone better._

After Nicole reads this, she frowns. She feels like crying, but she doesn't wanna embarrass herself in front

of everybody. Class was over in fifteen minutes, and then Nicole went to meet the girls for lunch.

During lunch, Nicole sees Michael sitting with the new girl Farren.

" Why aren't you with Michael?" Lola asked.

" Isn't it obvious?" Nicole asked quietly," He's fawning over Farren."

" Are you jealous?" Farren's twin sister Fawn asked tauntingly.

" Duh. What does she have that I don't?" Nicole asked sadly.

" A criminal record," Fawn muttered.

Nicole's eyes widened and then she gasped.

- You don't remember me, but I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you-

" She's a criminal?" Nicole shouted.

Fawn nodded.

" What did she do?" Nicole asked shocked.

Fawn whispers this into her ear;

" She had sex for money, so that she could go to rehab," she whispers.

Nicole sees Michael kissing Farren and storms off crying.

Nicole goes into her dorm, flops on her bed and starts crying.

" Nicole?" Zoey asks concerned," What's wrong?"

" Michael ditched me for a prostitute," Nicole mumbles into her pillow.

" What? I couldn't hear what you said," Zoey said.

" MICHAEL DITCHED ME FOR A PROSTITUTE!" Nicole screamed.

" That's not right, does he know she is?" Zoey asked.

" Probably not, since I saw them kiss," Nicole said.

After Nicole stopped crying she fell asleep.

-But who can decide what they dream

And dream I do-

Michael is laying on his bed thinking about Nicole and Farren.

" God, why must this be so hard?" Michael yelled into the air.

" Why must what be so hard?" Chase asked.

" Chase, when did you get here?" Michael asked.

" Don't change the subject Barrett. Why must what be so hard?" Chase repeated.

" Choosing between Nicole or Farren," Michael said.

" Well you have ice cream. Very tasty, mysterious, punk, but you're like total strangers," Chase said.

" You're right. I heard a rumor that she's a criminal," Michael said.

" You heard right," Chase said," She used to be a hooker."

" Oh my god... Oh my god... Oh my god!" Michael shouted.

" And then you have a sack of chips. Always there for you, you depend on them," Chase said.

" You're so right, I'm gonna getmyself some Nicole... chips," Michael said before he left.

-I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me-

Michael finds the twins.

" Look, Farren. I'm really sorry, but I can't be with you," Michael asked.

" Why? Because I was a prostitute?" Farren asked.

" It has nothing to do with your sex life, I don't judge that way," Michael said.

" Let me guess, you're in love with Nicole right?" Farren asked.

" Yeah, I'm really sorry," Michael said.

" It's no problem, I was gonna tell you that I wasn't ready," Farren said.

" You're too old for her," Fawn said.

" So, you're okay with it right?" Michael asked.

" Yeah, can we be friends though?" Farren asked.

" Of course," Michael said as they hugged.

Nicole sees this and gets pissed so she runs up to Farren and smacks her so hard that she falls over.

-Have you forgotten all I know

And all we had-

" What the hell is your problem!" Farren shouts.

" Keep away from my boyfriend you dirty slut!" Nicole shouts.

" Oooh! You just got burned," Fawn said.

" Shut up," Farren said to her sister.

Fawn and Farren leave Michael and Nicole by themselves.

Nicole starts crying, " I knew you'd choose her over me," she said.

" What the hell are you talking about?" Michael asked.

" Then explain the hug," Nicole said.

" We're just friends," Michael said.

" Why? Is she too good for you?" Nicole asked icily.

" No, I love you Nicole, not Farren. I love you Nicole. I don't wanna see other people," Michael said.

-You saw me mourning my love for you

And touched my hand

I knew you loved me then-

Nicole and Michael passionately kissed for a half an hour. Fawn and farren walk by.

" Ooooh!" They cooed.

" Aww, they're playing tonsil hockey," Farren said.

" That's so sweet," Fawn said.

Michael and Nicole shooed them away.

" Okay, okay we're goin," Fawn said while Farren stood there and stared.

" Come on Farren," Fawn whined.

" Aww man. Do we have to?" Farren whined.

" Yes, now let's go," Fawn said dragging Farren away from the scene. Farren pouts.

" I love you Michael," Nicole saidbreaking away from the kiss.

" I love you too Nicole," Michael said.

-I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me-

Nicole goes back to her dorm happy.

" Wow, someone's changed their tune. Earlier you were depressed and crying," Zoey said.

" I'm better now," Nicole said.

" I'm glad, you were pretty torn up about the whole Farren thing," Lola stated.

" I know. I just didn't want him dating a 14 year old prostitute," Nicole said.

" I feel you," Lola said.

" Yeah, me too," Zoey said.

Nicole looks in the mirror and sees Michael, but he's not really there.

-I look in the mirror and see your face

If I look deep enough

So many that are just like you are taking over-

Nicole and Michael 's love for each other is indestructable... well at least right now it is.

Who knows what'll happen in the future. But they have each other right now and that's all they need.

-I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

Taking over me

You're taking over me

Taking over me

Taking over me-

**I know, it kinda sucked,but for someone who has a migraine, busted knee, and a cold**

**I say I did pretty good. I own Fawn and Farren, but I do not own Zoey 101 or Evanescence**

**Plz R&R. Thanx for the reviews and support.**


	8. Bring Me To Life

**Bring Me To Life**

**Summary: **Something's wrong with Dana, she's distant, cold, and grumpy. She basically feels dead.

Can that one special someone save her from herself? Read it and find out.

( Room 101 )

Dana wakes up at 4am. Feeling bored beyond belief she goes out of her dorm and walks on the

beach. What she doesn't know is that a certain egocentric jerk is laying on the beach watching her walk by.

" Hey stranger," A voice said scaring the hell out of Dana.

" What now, Reese?" Dana asked emotionless.

" Look, I'm not here to bug you or anything," Logan started.

" Then why are you here?" Dana asked.

" To clear my head. And because I know something's bothering you," Logan said.

Dana just stared at Logan.

-How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb-

" Oh yeah? How would you know!" Dana spat.

" Why else would you be spitting venom at me?" Logan shot back.

" Look, whatever. I have a lot on my mind right now," Dana explained.

" Aww, Dana has issues," Logan said in a tone sounding like he was talking to a baby.

" So will you if you don't fuck off!" Dana threatened.

-Without a soul

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home-

Dana storms off leaving Logan dumbfounded. Logan's finally actually worried about someone other

than himself, WOW what a shocker.

Dana goes back to her dorm at 6am surprised to see everybody up.

" Where were you?" Zoey asked.

" Out," Dana said simply.

" In the middle of the night?" Lola asked.

" Only for two hours," Dana defended.

" Okay, where did you go?" Zoey asked

" Beach," Dana said.

":The beach across the street?" Lola asked.

" No, the elementary school in North Portland," Dana spat sarcastically.

"... Uh... sorry?" Lola stuttered trying to find the right words to say.

" I'm goin to bed," Dana said getting into her bed.

" Are you gonna skip?" Lola asked.

" What's it to you?" Dana asked.

" Just wondering if you wanted a skipping buddy," Lola said.

" Sure. You don't mind?" Dana asked.

" Nope. I don't feel that well anyways," Lola said.

" I gotta jet. Class before school starts," Zoey said.

" Bye Zo," They both said at the same time.

Zoey leaves and goes to class.

" Can I ask you something?" Lola asked.

" Yes," Dana said.

" Are you okay?" Lola asked concerned.

-Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become-

" I don't know," Dana said.

" Dana, you can trust me, I won't tell anyone," Lola said.

" Ever since my parents divorced and my dad's fighting for custody over us, I guess my soul died," Dana said.

" I'm sorry. My parents divorced when I was 6," Lola said sadly," I know how you feel."

" But you were just a little kid," Dana said.

" It doesn't make it any less difficult. I haven't seen my mom in 10 years," Lola said.

" I don't wanna lose her," Dana said.

-Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me-

" I know. We need some fun right now. Let me call up Athena," Lola said.

" Athena Perry?" Dana asked.

" No Athena the goddess, of course Athena Perry," Lola said taking out her cell phone.

Lola dials Athena's number and puts her phone on speaker.

" Thank you for calling Bernie's Pizza, what kinda pizza you want?" Athena said.

Lola and Dana are laughing hysterically.

" Hey Athena, wanna come to our dorm?" Lola asked.

" Yeah, I need to talk to you anyways," Athena said.

" Okay see you in a few, bye," Lola said.

" I'll let you and Athena talk without me. I need to find someone," Dana said.

" Athena needs to tell you something," Lola said.

" Tell her to email me about it," Dana said.

" Okay, see ya," Lola said as Dana left the dorm.

" Dana went to find Logan. Lucky girl, she ran right into him and he accidently knocked her down.

" I'm sorry baby," Logan said helping her up.

" Thanks, and I'm not your baby," Dana said.

" Oh..." Logan started, but Dana cut him off.

" But I didn't say I didn't want to be," Dana informed.

They kissed.

-Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life-

" So you ditched me and Athena for hot lips?" Lola asked breaking the kiss.

" This is..." Logan started.

" Really embarrassing," Dana finished.

" This reminds me of Sammy," Athena said.

" Who's Sammy?" Logan asked.

" My ex," Athena said.

" How'd you split?" Dana asked.

" I wanted to see other people. I found a new boy," Athena said.

" Who?" Dana asked.

" Andy Wall," Athena said.

" Tyson's older brother?" Lola and Dana both asked at the exact same time.

" He told me he was their half brother," Athena said.

" He lied," Lola said.

" Can I see your phone Thena?" Logan asked.

" Uhhhh... sure?" Athena said.

Logan found Andy's number. He dialed it and put it on speaker phone.

" Hey this is Andy do your thing," His answering machine said then it beeped.

" Hello Mr. Vidal, This is the gay hotline calling to say that your membership has expired and to redeem it

you must have a pelvic exam because I think you might have prostate cancer. It's either that or a lazy fat ass.

For more information call 1800- FUCK- YOU. Thank you and have a nice day," Logan said in a deep voice

and hanging up. All three of the girls were laughing.

-Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become-

" God Logan. Andy'll fuckin kill us... aww who gives a shit," Athena said.

" So what happened that you needed to talk to Lola about?" Dana said.

" One of my friends is so annoying that I wrote to one of my best friends Fawn about it. I was trashtalking

her and of course that friend follows her into the library and starts reading her email. Fawn tries to stop her ,

but she just keeps reading it. Now Me and Fawn are furious at her and we've decided to ditch her. God she

just... god! I can't get over that. In a way it's actually really funny," Athena explained.

" Who's the friend you're ditchin?" Dana asked curiously.

" Charlene Vestal," Athena said.

" It's about time," Dana said.

" Here's your phone Thena. Hey Dana, how about we go to my dorm," Logan suggested.

" Sure, bye guys," Dana said.

" Bye," They said.

Dana and Logan go back to his dorm. He smiles at her, she smirks at him.

-( Bring me to life )

( Bring me to life)

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love darling

Only you are the life among the dead-

" Why were you so tense earlier?" Logan asked.

"I've just been having a hard time lately," Dana explained.

" Why? What's wrong?" Logan asked.

" My parents are getting a divorce and my dad wants custody over me and my three sisters," Dana said.

" I'm sorry, I know how much that sucks," Logan said.

" I don't need pity, I need my mom," Dana says pouting.

" I know. I never got to know my mother. She split when I was three," Logan said.

" Wow, I'm sorry," Dana said actually caring and not pretending.

Dana starts to cry. She found her soul again. Logan hugs her and then they kiss passionately for a while.

-All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark

But you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought

Without a voice

Without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life-

" You brought back my soul," Dana said.

" That's good," Logan said.

" Logan?" Dana asked.

" Hmm?" Logan mumbled.

" I love you," Dana said happily.

Logan was extremely shocked by this statement.

" I... I love you too Dana," He said as they kissed again.

-Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

( Bring me to life )

( Bring me to life )

**This one took me days to do because I've been busy with school and being really sick. The only person**

**I own in this story is... drumroll please... ATHENA PERRY! oh yeah and Fawn. That whole email fiasco **

**actually happened to me and my friends today. My other friend who's been really annoying me lately**

**read this email I wrote that was trashtalking her, and of course my other friend tried to stop her **

**because it's an invasion of privacy and it's wrong. She deserved it though for going against my friend.**

**What did you think of the story? I know it's not the best but I really did try my best to make a great story.**

**Please R&R D -Skittles- **


	9. My Immortal

**My Immortal**

**Summary: **What if one of Nicole's boyfriends died? How would she take it?

( Room 101 )

Nicole is having a nightmare about losing Michael.

Dream:

After their date, Michael walks Nicole to PCA. On their way up, this driver is sliding around the

slick street, it heads right for Nicole, but Michael pushes her out of the way before it hit her. The car struck him

and Nicole was the only witness because the car drove off.

" Michael! Michael!" Nicole screamed.

" Somebody help!" Nicole screamed as loud as she could and the nurse came running down the street.

" Call 911," the nurse said.

" 911, my boyfriend got hit by a car, okay thanks bye," Nicole said before she hung up.

Nicole was now crying hysterically until the paramedics got there.

" This isn't good," One of the paramedics said.

" Of course it's not good, someone get me a stretcher please," The head paramedic said.

" Is he gonna be okay?" Nicole asked.

" I don't know, but you can ride with us," The paramedic said.

" Okay," Nicole said.

At the hospital, the doctor comes out and Nicole walks up to her silently.

" He didn't make it, I'm really sorry," Dr. Strater said.

Nicole broke down in tears.

End of Dream

-I'm so tired of being here

Supressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone-

Nicole woke up crying and left room 101. She went to the girl's lounge and took out her diary.

She wrote:

_Ever since Michael died I don't see the point in living anymore. I love him so much that I would_

_die right tis second just to be with him. I can't talk to anyone right now, not even to say hi. I'm_

_just like a doll. I look perfect, but I can't speak. I want to die._

-These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just unreal

There's just too much that time cannot erase-

After that, Nicole went outside and sat on the schools new swingset for a while and thought

about Michael.

" He was so amazing," Nicole whispered to herself," Why did he have to go?"

She started to cry again. She tried to stop, but she couldn't control it.

-When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me-

Nicole saw Michael's ghost on the swing right next to her.

" What are you doing here?" She whispered barely audible.

" Nicole, don't kill yourself over me, please," he begged.

" I can't go on like this," She whispered," I just can't."

" You really let me down Nicole," he said flying back up to heaven.

Nicole broke down sobbing until she passed out.

-You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me-

None of her friends could reach out to her, but this one new girl might.

" Hi," A voice said friendly.

Nicole looked up to see a redhead with green eyes wearing a crimson colored corset with a black mini

skirt. She wore tall dark purple platform boots with fishnet tights. She wore heavy black eyeliner, dark

red lipstick, and she had freckles.

" I'm Arianne," she said holding her arm out so Nicole could shake it.

" Nicole," Nicole said quietly.

" You lost someone... didn't you?" Arianne asked.

" How did you know?" Nicole asked.

" You look like you're slowly dying, basic sorrow. My dad died when I was four," She explained.

" That must've been hard," Nicole said.

" I don't even really remember it so it's fine. who did you lose?" She asked.

" My boyfriend," Nicole said quietly.

Arianne hugs Nicole and lets her cry.

-When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me-

" What was he like?" Arianne asked.

" He was so amazing. He always made me laugh, he's just Michael. That's why I love him," she said.

" I'm single... always have been. For now I get to hear about my sister's girlfriend," Arianne said.

" What's she like?" Nicole asked.

" She is so sweet, but she's extremely timid around people she doesn't know," Arianne said.

" Are you french?" Nicole asked

" How'd you know?" Arianne asked.

" Your name is french, and you speak with a bit of an accent," Nicole explained.

" Yeah. The twins yell at each other in french," Arianne said," I have four sisters."

" Wow, Do you mind if I show you Michael's grave?" Nicole asked.

" No, but why did you ask? You could've just dragged me down there," Arianne said.

" I didn't wanna freak you out," Nicole explained.

" I'm not like that," Arianne said.

They went to some graveyard in Portland the next day. They stopped at the one that said Michael Barrett.

" Nic, you never told me Michael Barrett died," Arianne said.

" You know him?" Nicole asked shocked.

" We were neighbors for three years, I went to school with him for two years. He was my protector," She said.

-I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along-

After a while Nicole started feeling better and started talking again and Arianne made friends with Dana and

Lola. The protector was watching over them, so they knew they'd be safe forever.

-When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me-

**What'd you think? I'm goin to bed. Goodnight everybody!**


	10. Missing

**Missing**

**Summary:** After Nicole and Michael break up, Nicole gets depressed and starts to get fat. Michael

forgets her and starts to make fun of her. What will she do? Will he take it too far? Will she go over the

edge? Read and find out.

( Room 101 )

Nicole and Michael broke up the night before because Nicole wasn't happy with where their relationship

was going. What she doesn't know is that Michael was really hurt by this, but he's taking it out on her.

" Nicole, are you okay?" Lola asked.

" Yeah, but I think I really hurt him," Nicole said pouting.

" I think you have a voicemail message," Lola said pointing to Nicole's pink chocolate phone.

Nicole looks at her phone to see she has left a message. She calls her voicemail.

" You have one new voice message," The operator said.

" Yeah yeah," Nicole said bored.

New message:

" Hey Nicole this is Michael. If you don't wanna be with me that's fine, but I can't hang out with you anymore.

I'm sorry, bye," Michael said in the message.

Nicole just sat there with her mouth hanging open.

-Please please forgive me

But I won't be home again

Maybe someday you'll look out

And barely conscious you'll say to no one

Isn't something missing-

" Nicole?" Lola asked snapping Nicole back into reality.

" He doesn't wanna hang out with me anymore," Nicole said slowly.

" Why not, you guys would die if you weren't around each other," Lola said.

" He's probably moved on," Nicole said.

" I doubt it," Lola said.

Nicole left to go get something to eat. On her way there she saw something she didn't wanna see.

She saw Michael at a table with hot girls all over him. She got furious so she grabbed her milk, opened

it and poured it on his head and walked off.

" Who was that?" This girl Bridgette asked sitting on Michael's lap.

" Ex girlfriend. She dumped me last night," He explained.

" You poor thing," Astrid said.

" Let me make it all better," Bridgette said in a sexy tone.

She kissed him, Michael deepened the kiss.

What they didn't know is that Nicole saw the whole thing. She started crying and walked off.

-You won't cry for my absence I know

You forgot me long ago

Am I that unimportant?

Am I so insignifigant?

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me-

Nicole went into a deep depression. She started cutting herself and drinking alcohol with Lola.

After a few weeks Nicole got fat, which gave Michael and his new bitches something to talk about.

They gave her nicknames like Miss Piggy, blimp, and Henrietta Hippo. One day Nicole got a voicemail.

" You have one new voice message. New message,"

" Hello, this is overeaters anonymous calling to tell you about our plan. It's called going on a diet you

fatass!" Michael shouted.

" Michael," Nicole muttered angrily.

-Even though I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me, not now

Though I'd die to know you love me

I'm all alone

Isn't someone missing me-

" Oh, that was just my ex girlfriend. I think she's bipolar," He said while all the girls just giggled.

" Why did you go out with a fat girl?" Bridgette asked.

" She wasn't until now," Michael said," I bet she'll eat the whole PCA campus now."

Michael and his friends were all laughing hysterically and started to cry.

" Wow Michael, I didn't know you were so funny," Bridgette said still laughing.

" Yeah, Bridgette can be your new bitch," This girl Helena said.

" Maybe," Michael said unsure.

Even though it didn't seem like it, Michael still had feelings for Nicole, well in his heart. Not in his mind.

" Or you could go back with fatty," Bridgette said.

Michael laughed hysterically at that so did Bridgette, but Helena looked like she was about to kill

somebody. She felt her blood boiling feeling sad for Nicole.

" YOU KNOW WHAT! IF YOU GUYS ARE JUST GONNA BE IGNORANT ASSHOLES ABOUT THIS,

I'M FUCKING DITCHING YOUR SORRY ASSES! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS TORTURE FROM

PEOPLE WHO EITHER DON'T KNOW HER OR STILL HAS STRONG FEELINGS FOR HER, BUT IS

TOO MUCH OF A FUCKING COWARD TO ADMIT IT! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! I'VE NEVER MET

SUCH IGNORANT ASSHOLES LIKE THIS BEFORE IN MY FUCKING LIFE!" Helena shouted.

After that, Helena walked away to find Nicole and Lola. She finds them drinking liquor in their dorm.

" Hi," Helena said then waved.

" Hey Helena, why are you here?" Lola asked chugging down her tequila really fast.

" I got sick of the Michael and Bridgette variety hour. They are so immature," Helena said.

" So is he with her?" Nicole asked.

" I dunno, I see right through him and I don't think he's ready," Helena said.

After that they saw Michael and Bridgette in a liplock. Nicole couldn't take it so she ran away to her dorm

and passed out from the shock of what she just saw.

-Please, please forgive me

But I won't be home again

I know what you do to yourself

I breathe deep and cry out-

" Nicole? Nicole! Wake up," Lola said trying to wake her up.

" NICOLE! WAKE UP!" Helena shouts.

Nicole wakes up extremely confused.

" What happened?" Nicole asked yawning.

" When we found you, you were passed out," Helena said.

" Yeah, we got worried, are you okay?" Lola asked.

" For the moment, if I don't see that readheaded whore macking on my ex," Nicole said.

" Um... I have bad news," Helena said.

" What?" Nicole asked dumbfounded.

" They're together," Helena said sadly.

Nicole frowned at the thought of him forgetting her.

-Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?-

Nicole's phone started vibrating. She has a new voicemail message. Who could it be from? Take a wild guess.

" You have one new voice message... new message," The operator said.

" Haha haha... FATTY!" The message said.

" That stupid ass mother fucker is messing with the wrong girl," Nicole said getting really pissed off.

" What did he say?" Lola asked.

" Haha haha... FATTY!" Nicole said.

" I'm gonna fucking kill that stupid son of a bitch!" Helena shouted.

" Don't Helena, I'll do it," Nicole said.

Nicole walked out of the dorm to find him. Once she spotted him, she walked over to him and smacked him so

hard that he felt his jaw snap. Blood started pouring out of his mouth.

" What the hell?" Michael asked holding his jaw.

" That was for that message you left me earlier." Nicole said.

" Do whatever you want to him. Either way he's mine," Bridgette said.

" YOU THINK IT'S SO FUNNY TO CALL ME FAT WHEN I COULD BE BADMOUTHING THAT STUPID AIRHEADED

WHITE TRASH THAT YOU HAVE IN YOUR LAP RIGHT NOW! BY THE WAY, YOU'RE JUST A CHAV TRYING TO

GET OVER ME BY HOOKING UP WITH SOME BIBLE THUMPING TRAILER TRASH LOOKING FOR FUCKING

COMFORT! YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Nicole shouted, then she spit in his face and left.

" Michael, baby... is that true?" Bridgette asked.

" Of course not, she's just crazy," Michael said laughing a little bit.

" She's stupid," Bridgette said.

" Yeah, she is," Michael said.

-Even though I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me, not now

Though I'd die to know you love me

I'm all alone

Isn't someone missing me-

Nicole goes to her dorm, grabs her CD case and goes into the bathroom.

" I know he's just trying to leave his sadness behind, I'm not fucking stupid," Nicole muttered to herself.

She went into a stall, locked the door and opened her CD case. In the case there was razors, exacto knives,

safety pins, rubber bands, and other stuff. She pulled out the exacto knife and started carving something onto

her wrist. She carved the words _Love me_ into her wrist and then she carved _Michael _into it right below the love me

one. It was obvious that they still had feelings for each other, but Nicole just needed her space. She fell out of love with

him, but now everytime she sees him with Bridgette, her heart sinks. She starts to cut more, but it's not words this time,

it's just lines, hearts, and other shapes. Then she cuts really deep that blood is pouring onto the cold tile floor, and then

she passes out. She's not dead, just out cold.

-And if I bleed, I'll bleed

Knowing you don't care

And if I sleep, just to dream of you

I'll wake without you there-

Nicole wakes up in a hospital. It's bland and white and she starts to panic.

" Where am I?" Nicole asked.

" You're in the hospital," Lola said crying.

" What happened?" Nicole asked.

Lola starts sobbing uncontrollably that she leaves the room.

" So, what happened?" Nicole asked.

" Lola found you in the bathroom, you were bleeding a lot," Helena explained calmly.

" So you're not sobbing?" Nicole asked.

" Nah," Helena said remembering what happened to her.

There was a silence for a couple of minutes, then Helena spoke.

" You really did a number on yourself... stitches and everything," Helena said sadly.

" I know, how can you be so calm about this?" Nicole asked.

" The same thing happened to me once... okay three times... I know how you feel," Helena said quietly.

" What happened?" Nicole asked.

Helena's chin started trembling and she started to cry a little.

" I'd rather not talk about it," She said choking the words out.

" Okay," Nicole said.

She looked around her room and started to cry.

" I wanna get out of here!" Nicole shouted.

" They want you to see a shrink," Helena said struggling to say anything because the lump in her throat was

making it hard for her to talk.

" I'm on suicide watch?" Nicole asked shouting it.

" Yes," Helena said quietly, " We almost lost you."

They both started crying. They were silent for a while until Nicole broke the silence.

" I'm really sorry," Nicole whispered barely audible.

" For what?" Helena asked quietly.

" For trying to kill myself," Nicole whispered and then started crying again.

" It's okay, I've tried three different times so trust me... I know how you feel," Helena said.

They hugged and Nicole started to sob.

- Isn't something missing?

Isn't something?-

Nicole was back at school and saw Bridgette with a different boy.

" What happened to your redheaded whore?" Nicole asked.

" What happened to you being fat?" Michael asked.

" I lost weight... thank god. I was disgusting," Nicole said.

" I dumped Bridgette and found a sweet punk girl," Michael said.

" Oh... cool," Nicole said," Bye,"

Nicole walked away feeling sad, but at least he didn't make fun of her.

" Hey," Lola said.

" Hey," Nicole said.

" I'm sorry about the whole hospital thing, it was just hard," Lola explained.

" It's okay, it was really hard for me too," Nicole said.

" What happened with Michael?" Lola asked.

" Nothing... he dumped Bridgette," Nicole said.

" That's cool, what about you and him?" Lola asked curiously.

" We're never gonna get back together, it's just too much for me," Nicole explained.

-Even though I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me, not now

Though I'd die to know you love me

I'm all alone

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?-

**What did you think? This one made me cry, it's kinda sad towards the end. Too much tv and past experiences.**

**I almost lost my dad last year and went to visit him when he finally woke up... it was really scary. The only**

**characters I own in this story are Bridgette aka Latricia from Whisper, Astrid, and Helena Bergman. Please**

**tell me what you think. I hope I didn't suck. Oh yeah and those messages, one of my friends left that FATTY**

**message on my other friend's phone, and the other rude one I made up. Hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Skittles aka Athena Perry**


End file.
